


The Grey Line

by ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Original Poem, Original Song, Sad, Song - Freeform, Suicide mention, it’s angsty, just a person going thru some crap, like this is so frickin angsty, poem, theres not much else to say, ummmmm I guess it could be considered suicide mention?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning/pseuds/ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning
Summary: What do you do when you flown too far? When the bliss of darkness begins to stifle, and you know there’s no turning back.You can use this if you want, not sure who would but you can use it in like fic and basically anything else.
Kudos: 2





	The Grey Line

All I ever wanted was a friend,  
The only thing I have is a life to live,  
Again and again my heart tears and rends,  
And I just give and give,

Sometimes I think crying is too easy,  
(Turn the lights off)  
And weeping in the spotlight makes me queasy,  
(Turn the lights off)  
The suns glow burns my eyes but I forgive it,  
(Turn the lights off)  
And so I give and give,

The darkness heralds a roaring in my ears,  
But light on me has do nothing but sear,  
And the music of the night,  
Makes my dreams take flight,

Sometimes I think crying is too easy  
(Turn the lights off)  
And weeping in the spotlight makes me queasy,  
(Turn the lights off)  
The suns glow burns my eyes but I forgive it,  
(Turn the lights off)  
And so I give and give,

Where is door?  
My wings are so sore,  
Where is the escape?  
From this pit I helped create.

Caught between two lives  
I can’t give anymore  
I’ve learned the whispers lie  
As I wade through the gore

My wings petrified  
(I can’t fly)  
I know I really tried  
(I can’t fly)  
There’s a calling from the sky  
(I can’t fly)  
And I know this grief is mine  
Turn the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I made this account specifically to post this ass of a song/poem thing. I just heard the phrase “Sear the Sin Away” and went ‘I could make a religion out of that’


End file.
